Mistletoe
by Ookami-Megami
Summary: Oneshot, cute little Christmas story! Inuyasha finds out what a mistletoe is...Please RR! IYK Note: I don't write these often, take this as a little treat


Sorry but this one has been SCREAMING at me to write it…plus it's getting close to Christmas (FEH what am I saying? It's Halloween right now!) but ANYWAY same as ever, I don't own Inu Yasha (::chases kagome away and glomps inuyasha:: ) I personally can't believe I wrote this one as a K/I cause I like Inu Yasha but oh well…it just kept screaming! After I get to some parts in other stories I might write other things with characters from my other stories ^^ anyway, keep an eye out and beware, I don't write these normally, so it's a little treat! Oh and a note…_Inu's thoughts are in italics aight?_

Damn. It was Christmas, or whatever Kagome called it. The time for joy? What was that supposed to mean? Joy was…instant ramen…and chocolate…well she did say that there was chocolate cake after the dinner so maybe that's what she meant when she said "It's the time to give things, Inu Yasha! A time to share!" Hrumph. What she could do is share that delicious smelling, chocolate cake right now! 

The dog boy reaches carefully for the plate with a large, chocolate cake on it, only to get his hand slapped by a large wooden spoon. He yelps and withdraws his hand, glaring at the black haired girl who was glaring back with her hazel eyes.

"It's not even close to being ready Inuyasha! Just calm down or I'll say the magic "S" word!"

"Feh, not like it hurts wench."

"SIT BOY!"

There was a loud thunk as the golden eyed hanyou's face is smacked against the ground, making him loose his place where he was perched on the table behind the girl. He pushes himself up with a grouchy snarl.

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT FOR KAGOME?!"

"Because you called me a wench and you just said it doesn't hurt so there!"

Damn. She had me there.

He grunts and retakes his perch on the table behind Kagome and boredly watches Kagome's brother avoid the arch between the room that connected the living room to the kitchen, and raises his eyebrow. Inuyasha decides to not risk getting yelled at a few more times and gets up, deciding to talk with the girls little brother, Sota. The boy practically worshiped the half demon, so Inuyasha didn't have much trouble asking the boy why there was a tree in their living room.

"It's a Christmas tree! We have one every year so Santa can come and put presents under it!"

The 10-year-old boys eyes were bright with a happy glint in them. Suddenly a weird smell hit the half demons nose and he plugs it, glancing to the doorway of the room again where the scent was coming from.

"What is that smell?"

He then sees Kagome's mother putting two green leaves with red berries at the top of the arch, and blinks confusedly. _Kagome's mother hated a messy house. Why would she put some nasty smelling plant at the top of the doorway when she always got mad when he and Sota would get all dirty and leave mud tracks in the kitchen._ Sota seemed to see what the hanyou was thinking, and spoke up.

"It's called a mistletoe. If you and somebody get caught under it at the same time, you're supposed to kiss…but I've been pretty good at avoiding mom. I don't know why she put it up though…she hasn't since dad died…"

The boys voice lowered on the last part, not wanting his mother to hear. Inuyasha nods, getting it somewhat. _So all I have to do is not walk under that when somebody else walks through it…sounds easy enough. _Sota smirked a little, suddenly getting a little idea. The half demon notices the glint in the 10 year olds eyes, but doesn't get to say anything as Kagome's voice rings through the hallway.

"Dinner's ready!"

In an instant, Inuyasha was at the table and almost as quickly, gorging himself with food. _Well, there was one good thing about the future. There was hot food and hot water. What most people would do for a hot bath everyday…but then again, Kagome takes at least THREE whenever she is home._ Sota was following quickly after Inuyasha, but not fast enough to gorge himself like his idol. Kagome just sighed and resisted the urge to slap the pig with her spoon, sitting down and starting to eat herself. Kagome's mother and grandfather took their food and went upstairs, saying they were going to sleep early and asked Kagome to make sure Sota went to bed soon.

"You need your sleep dear…and if your not sleeping, Santa might not come!"

The 10 year old nodded, and his mother left the room. Sota finished his only because he had a little, and yawned. Kagome looks up from her meal and pokes him with her chopsticks.

"You actually sound tired for a change…maybe you should skip desert for now and I'll save you a piece…I'll even wake you up before mom and grandpa so you can eat it in the morning!"

That seemed to brighten him up and Sota nods, jumping up and putting his dishes in the sink.

"Goodnight Kagome! Be sure to get to sleep so Santa can come alright?"

"I will, just hurry and don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"Goodnight Inuyasha! Are you staying for tomorrow too?"

The hanyou looks up from where he was oblivious to everything except the food around him and nods, saying with his mouth full.

"I'll stay here as long as I get fed."

Kagome then smacks him on the back of the head, an annoyed vein popping out of her head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full…your loosing food and it's disgusting."

"Would you stop hitting me you wench?!"

"SIT BOY!"

Another loud thunk as Inuyasha's face is smacked against the floor once more, and to his cranky amazement, right in the same spot. _How typical of me to sit where I was before… _Kagome sits down and starts eating again as Sota run upstairs, snickering to himself. Inuyasha pulls himself back into his chair, glaring at the human before taking a moment to watch her. _I wonder about that mistletoe thing…maybe I can weasel something out of Sota later before he goes to sleep…_ He suddenly blinks when Kagome's hand waves in front of his face and he faintly jumps, realizing that he was staring at her.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

"Feh, I'm fine wench, why bother asking? I was in deep thought."

Kagome finishes her dinner and crosses her arms, squinting at him, as if trying to read his actual thoughts.

"That's unusual of you to be thinking like that…"

"What, it's wrong for me to think now?"

"No it's just unusual."

Dammit why can't she just stay out of my head? And my thoughts and my hear- no she isn't there…right?

He shakes his head and gets up, leaving his dinner plate and chopsticks at the table and walking into the living room, brushing some breadcrumbs off his lap. Kagome frowns and gets up, about to leave but decides to clean up the kitchen first so her mother wouldn't have a fit later on. Inuyasha sits down on the big windowsill in the front of the living room and looked out the window, watching the snowfall as he tries to recollect his thoughts, or put them in a better order anyway.

_Ok…why can't I keep her out of my head? It's not like I love her…well, I don't think I do anyway…but if that's not the case, then why can't she stay out of my head?_

Kagome peeks from the doorway at Inuyasha, and tilts her head curiously as his ears don't flicker back like they would normally do when he's paying attention. 'Hmm, I guess he doesn't feel like he needs to worry as much in my time…that's partially true I guess.' She walks up behind him and sits beside him on the windowsill, looking out the window also. 

Oh shit now she's sitting next to me…damnit calm down Inuyasha! She's just a human girl! Now stop blushing already!

Inuyasha quickly hides his blushing by turning his head down, letting his hair cover his face. Kagome raises an eyebrow before jumping when she hears a small grating noise in the room above. She sighs and starts getting up.

"Sota must be up still…I better go warn him that "Santa" won't come if he's not in bed."

"He's probably fine…if my nose is lying then he's asleep in bed."

Think she'll fall for that? I don't want her to leave…not yet anyway…oh man she'll probably "sit" me and then go find out what the kid is up to…

Kagome blinks, then sits back down and nods.

"You're right…your nose doesn't lie as often as you do."

"Yeah…Hey wait a minute!"

He frowns and crosses his arms as Kagome laughs at his slip up.

"I finally got you to mess up! It's a new miracle!"

"Feh whatever."

He turns around with his back to Kagome, snorting.

How I can put up with this I don't know…FEH stupid wench… 

"SOTA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Inuyasha blinks and turns around, coming face to face with the horrible smell of mistletoe and a bright red Kagome. He looks up to find Sota grinning with a mistletoe tied to a string above them before his eyes widening, realizing what the boy had been planning since he explained what a mistletoe is supposed to do. Kagome jumped, trying to reach it, Sota pulling it out of her grip and laughing.

"You won't be able to get it Kagome! I'm too quick for you! Just kiss him and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night and tomorrow even!"

Sota laughed again, getting two angry, and blushing madly, faces. Inuyasha was surprisingly blushing more than Kagome, with his ears up and looking ready to tear the green leaves to pieces and squish the berries in sheer embarrassment. Kagome sighs and stops him from doing so.

"Let's just get this over with so he'll leave us alone…"

"Think he will?"

"He better if he knows what's good for his health."

Gulp…well here it comes…at least I'll find out how I feel about her…I hope… 

Kagome then leans forward, nervously and still blushing, and kisses him on the lips. The hanyou feels something like an electric charge that didn't hurt, go through his body, and he barely stops himself from running back and jumping through the well. Inuyasha faintly kisses her back, and they break apart, both of them blushing a fierce scarlet. Sota was still laughing his head off, but he did take the mistletoe away and close the small grate above them.

"…Should we go kill him now or wait till after Christmas, Kagome?"

"…Do it in the morning…I'll put a laxative in his cake."

"Ok…what's a laxative?"

"Nevermind…"

_…Thanks little buddy…I'll try to keep the "laxative" out of your cake for what you just did…but that doesn't mean you're off the hook, oh no your not. I'll just think of something else to do afterwards…_

Inuyasha's ears perk up, a soft jingling sound going through the night.

"Hey Kagome, I hear bells…"

Well there you go! Sorry if that's a somewhat abrupt ending but hey I'll let you all guess what happens instead of me saying what happens ^^ let your imaginations fly people! Anyway, R/R!


End file.
